


A Magic Halloween Party

by whatthe4355



Category: Kamen Rider Wizard
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Multi, Soma Haruto Has Two Hands, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthe4355/pseuds/whatthe4355
Summary: this is wizard fluff fiction and is a Halloween party. Souma Haruto is pan. there's drinking, fun, and movies.
Relationships: Daimon Rinko/Nara Shunpei, Daimon Rinko/Souma Haruto, Nara Shunpei/Souma Haruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Tokusatsu Flash Fluffathon 2





	A Magic Halloween Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [27twinsister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/gifts).



"Is everything ready Haruto?" Says Shigeru, dressed like Vincent Price, which is to say very close to Dracula, save for a mustache.  
"We've got comfy couches, Movies, Beer, Red Wine, and Wicked Orchard Cider. We still need candy, food, and - SHIT. A PROJECTOR," days Haruto, also dressed as Dracula.  
"Not worry! Catch!" says Shigeru, hurling a fresh ring at Haruto.   
"ah!" Haruto barely catches and activates it.  
"PROJECT please~," says the belt. a projector made of crystal plops down on the table along will a floating projector background placed perfectly in front of it, distanced correctly and everything. a toploading DVD drive pops open, waiting for a disc.

  
"That's very specific for a ring huh?" Haruto remarks, he turns and stares face to face with something terrifying.  
"AH!" Haruto exclaims  
It's Koyomi, dressed as the girl from The Ring. It was fuckin creepy as hell and to add insult to heart attack, she holds up a DVD of Annebelle.   
"We will watch this," Koyomi says.  
"How can you be this creepy and scary, Koyomi," says a baffled Shunpei just walking in the door. he had the duty of candy and he delivered in full. He was dressed as Gandalf the grey, rather poorly.   
"Now that's a costume! I told you yours looked bad- ah!," a Kamen Rider Tackle Costumed Rinko points to Shigeru and then to Haruto, "one of you change, you're dressed exactly the same!"They look at each other and exclaim, and Haruto quickly uses his disguise ring, turning into Edgar Allan Poe, complete with a casket of Amontillado. Shigeru snatches this, being the one one who drinks red wine in this group  
"Heres the snacks, by the way," says Rinko setting down a platter of charcuterie and bar snacks. She cracks a can of beer and starts chugging.

  
"Did I miss anything?, says Nitou, dressed as a lion. he has all his cooking supplies in hand. He quickly gets to work making food, apparently, Okonomiyaki. He had to get mayo in there somewhere, didn't he? also yakisoba, and Yakiniku over a grill.  
"Not much really, just Koyomi scaring me, and me having to change into another costume at Rinko's request," said Haruto, already pretty exhausted.

  
"So what are we watching? Halloween town?", says Shunpei.  
" **NO**!" says just about everyone else, as last Halloween Shunpei made them watch all the Halloween town movies. 

  
"How about A Nightmare on Elm Street?" says Koyomi, hold a copy of the said movie. she was right behind Shunpei and made him jump in surprise.  
"No no, that's way too scary. What about Army of Darkness?" says Rinko, already with Yakiniku and beer in hand. She also had a plate of Tatsuage.   
"I've never heard of that one, what's it like?" says Shigeru sipping his wine.  
"I think I read a summary," starts Haruto, holding a bottle of cider and trying to pop it open with a ring, "it's about this guy whos been dragged into medieval times and has to fight this army of skeletons or something?" finishes Haruto, somehow succeeding at opening the cider and takes a swig.

"I'd like to watch that!," pipes up Nitou, simultaneously eating Okonomiyaki and making Takoyaki. How he did this, they never know.

  
"All in favor say aye, all not in favor say no," says Shunpei.

  
Rinko, Haruto and Nitou all Aye. Shigeru, Shunpei and Koyomi all say no.  
"Aye!," says a masked figure at the back of the room holding Halloween donuts, dressed like...a bootleg Kamen Rider?  
"the ayes have it!" says Rinko. she then pauses and counts up the people in the room.  
"Hang on. that should be a tie. there's only six of us," says a baffled Rinko

  
"you forgot about me!" says Mrs. Kamimura, "Higen Rider!"  
"you weren't invited Ms. Kamimura....", says Haruto.  
"I invited myself. You needed dessert anyway!" says Kamimura, taking off her mask to have some takoyaki.

"well, I guess we'd better settle in for a movie!" says Shigeru moving to a comfy armchair, gothic in appearance, completing the whole Dracula appearance, save for the mustache.

  
They had fun watching the movie, Shunpei liked it more than he thought, the goofy skeletons were his favorite part. The food got devoured by Rinko and Nitou, those two had quite the appetite, and Shigeru finished the Casket of Amontillado. Haruto fell asleep in his chair at the end, far from sober.

Koyomi was the one to turn off the projector, everyone else had nodded off. She settled into the cuddle puddle on the couch and passed out with aunt Rinko and uncle Shunpei. She was happy and drifted off to sleep happily. 


End file.
